Little Logie
by BabyShowMe
Summary: All Logan wanted to do was to get home without any trouble. But that wasn't what Kendall and his buddies exactly had in mind.. Badboy!Kendall. SMUT! very dirty.


**A/N:** _This is my first smut, so I apologize if it isn't all that great. This is dedicated to all those Kogan lovers out there!_

_I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes you may find._

Disclaimer: _I do not own _Big Time Rush._ ... I wish I did though, but don't we all?_

* * *

I whimpered as my head came in contact with the locker. I fell to the ground in a heap, groaning as my sore limbs twisted. If only I had gotten around the corner quicker.

Kendall Knight, the star Hockey Captain looked down at me, a smirk upon his face, his two buddies behind his silhouette; James Diamond and Carlos Garcia.

You see, Kendall and his buddies are the biggest bad boys at this high school. I had heard about them just before my first day of school. Apparently all that went through their heads was sex, crime, food, sex, being able to have the upper hand and sex. Did I say sex? These guys are the biggest horndogs this school could imagine. Always out for new meat. I tried to sustain a low profile when I arrived, but that didn't hold for long when on the first day, I slipped at lunch and spilled my chocolate milk all over the front of Kendall, and I mean, _all over_. After sputtering out meaningless apologies, I went home with a black eye and a target on my head. Ever since, Kendall and his buddies have tormented me.

All I wanted was to get home quick, and escape what the three had in mind. That all went down the drain, when I closed my locker to find Kendall and his followers right there.

"Why, hello there, little Logie," He grinned.

I stared at him for a second and then sprinted away in the opposite direction. I was just about to make the corner, when I was whipped back by my backpack and slammed into the row of lockers beside me.

Which is how I ended up where I am now. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand as a way to subdue the pain. James approached me, his perfect brown hair sidetracking me, before I was yanked up into a standing position. Front and center to Kendall.

I looked around me, no one but the three of us were in the hallway. School had ended; everyone had went home, but us.

"Now," Kendall said bringing my attention back to him. I looked up at him, his figure towering over me. "Let's try this again, hello there, little Logie."

I said nothing, just stared. What was I gonna say? Hi back? Kendall sighed.

"I figured you weren't gonna speak," He stared deeply into my eyes. It was impossible to look away. "So, you're just gonna listen. Got it?"

I nodded sheepishly. He grinned.

"Good. Now, no more than 2 classes ago, was I sitting in History class. After getting bored and irritated by the teacher, I averted my attention away from her and started to listen to the pair behind me. And boy, were they having a great conversation."

I waited for him to continue. After a long pause, he finally did.

"Did you wanna know what they were saying?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I bet you do. They said," He got closer and closer, until I could feel his breath trickled down the side of my neck. "That little Logie of Minnesota is a _fag_."

I cringed at the name. Yes, I, Logan Mitchell, was gay. I had comes to terms with it over a year and a half ago. But I have only told a handful of people. Kendall waited for me to respond.

"Is that true?" He asked.

Tears were stinging my eyes. I nodded.

"Aww, well, isn't that cute. Well, do you want to know what we do to fairies like you, little Logie?" I whimpered as his grabbed onto my shirt collar and tightened his grip as he pulled me closer. "We question whether 'up the ass' is really their style," He whispered.

My heart dropped into my stomach as a smile spread across his and his friend's faces. He let go of my shirt, but only was I free briefly before he was pulling me by my hair towards the bathroom. I started crying now.

"No, no, please don't," I said. He yanked my hair harder making me cry out. I tried freeing myself, trying to run away, but they grabbed me around my waist.

"No, no, no. No running, little Logie," He said. His two friends threw me on to the bathroom floor and Kendall locked the door.

_Click._

"Now," Kendall said turning to me. "Are you gonna be a good boy or a naughty boy?"  
I swallowed harshly. This can't be happening.

"Good boy," I muttered and looked down.

He smiled at me. "Good, now on your knees."

I shot my head up at him, eyes widened. I obviously heard wrong. "W-w-what-t?"

He grabbed my hair again and yanked it harshly. "Did I stutter? I said, 'on your knees.'"

I whimpered as I was thrown back, hitting the floor with a loud _'THUD'_.

'This CANNOT be happening.' I thought. I hesitantly lifted myself up onto my knees and looked up at them. They were all smirking. Kendall walked towards me until he was right in front of me. He moved his hands to his jeans zipper, he continued by pulling it down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

I watched in horror as the zipper was lowered, until finally, his merely 8 inch cock was in my face; the vein popping out and a bead of pre-cum pools at the tip. My eyes widened at the scene before me. Even though he's a bully and putting me in this situation, he was an impressive size. My jeans themselves tightened.

"Suck. Make it nice and wet," He said. I cowered backwards a little to show that I didn't want it. One of his friends grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into Kendall crotch; my cheek hitting his dick, smearing the white liquid on my face.

"_Now, _Logan,"He hissed.I was only given seconds before my mouth was forced onto him by his friend's hard grip. His friend held me by my hair like Kendall had before and led my head on and off Kendall's dick. It slid into my mouth faster with each pull and push. I gagged on the column of flesh when it collided with the back of my throat.

"F-fuck y-yeah. Deep throat me, you little bitch," Kendall moaned. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, watching me blow him. I lifted my hand up to the base and held the part my mouth couldn't reach. His friend let go of my hair and I pulled off slightly. I continued to suck on the tip and swirl my tongue around it.

"Fuck, little Logie, you like that, don't you? You like sucking my cock. I'm gonna make you scream so loud."

I responded by deep throating him again, this time getting the whole thing in. I pulled off and licked a strip up the large vein, bottom to tip, and taking in the member again. Kendall was moaning and hissing like a little bitch.

"How is he, Kendall?" James asked.

"Ahh~ H-he's amazing," Kendall moaned. I continued to suck harder and harder trying to get him to cum. He's member pulsing in my mouth, showing that he was near his end. It didn't take long until he was releasing a loud moan and emptying his load down my throat.

"Fuck," He said throwing his head back.

I pulled off his flaccid dick and wiped the cum that was dripping out of the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand. I sat down on the back of my heels and looked up at Kendall. He's breathing was starting to even back out and his face was flushed. I glanced over at his two friends. One had his hand down the front of his pants; the other was palming himself through his jeans. I looked back at Kendall and he was removing his shirt. He's dick still hanging out of his jeans. He threw his shirt to the side and pushed me back onto the tiled floor. He kneeled down in front of me and ripped off my shoes and tossed them over his shoulder. He then started to undo my belt. My eyes widened.

"No, no, no. Don't!" I sputtered. I tried to push him away with my hands, but he slapped them. I yelped.

"Don't even attempt to stop me, Logie," He threatened. He looked up at his friends and pointed to my arms. "Hold him."

They made their way towards me, one on each side and grabbed my arms. They waited for Kendall to say something.

"Guys, he's on the ground, vulnerable," He looked into my eyes. "Do whatever you want."

He smirked at my reaction. James stood up, the bulge noticeable in his pants. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his dick. It looked to be about 6 inches, but _very _thick. He stroked it a few times and then kneeled back down beside me. He grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his cock. He took his knee and place it on my upper arm so I couldn't pull away. I stared at him and he glared back.

"Stroke," He demanded. I began to rub the dick in my hand, oblivious to the movement on the other side of me. Carlos had removed his pants too and was moving closer to me. He positioned his cock next to my mouth and set his leg on top of my arm, mimicking his friend. He flicked his member at my lips, telling me to part them. I wrapped my lips around the tip and he shoved it completely in my mouth. I gagged and clenched my eyes shut. He latched his hands onto my hair and forced me to blow him, just like with Kendall. I maintained a rhythm; when I pulled my head back, I pulled back my hand. I peeked over at Kendall; he was rubbing his now, hard on. He leaned forward and grabbed my belt. He continued to unlatch the buckle. He ripped the belt from my pant loops and threw it over his shoulder just like my shoes. I whined in protest when he went for my pant's button.

"Oh, don't start, little Logie. We've already gotten this far. No reason to back out now," He said.

I whined again and he let out a sigh of frustration. He looked down at my crotch and then smirked. I followed his gaze and of course, I was bestowing a hard-on of my own. He looked up at me. I can only imagine what he was seeing; a boy, with a dick in his mouth and another in his hand, staring back at him with the most innocent look a teenage boy could make. He lent forward quickly and palmed my boner roughly. I pulled my legs to my chest out of reflex and he pushed them back down. He continued to rub the front of my jeans and I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Doesn't really look to me like you want to stop," He said.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. He unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped the zipper slowly. He slipped his fingers through my belt loops and pulled them down along with my underwear.

There I was, lying on the bathroom floor, in only a t-shirt. I looked down at my dick; it was protruding off my stomach, nice and hard, just wanting to be touched. It's only about 6 and a half inches and kind of thick.

Kendall glanced up at me. "Impressive," He said.

"Guys," Kendall said to James and Carlos. "Take his shirt off."

Once they did, I did the only thing that came to mind. I blushed.

Kendall laughed and took my cock in his hand, stroking it at a teasingly slow pace. I let out a pleasured moan when he thumbed the tip, spreading the pre-cum that had pooled there around.I hadn't even noticed I stopped moving my hand and bobbing my head until the two men at the sides of me, startled me out of my trance, urging me not to stop. I began moving my hand faster, along with my head.

"Yes, such a little slut. Aren't ya, little Logie?" Kendall said. I didn't get a chance to respond with even much as a noise, when I felt something poking at my entrance. I pulled off Carlos' cock and looked down.

"What you doin'?" I asked him. He only leaned down and spit on my hole causing a small moan to fly past my lips.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" He thrusted forward. _"I'm making you scream."_

I let out a loud howl of pain and clenched my eyes shut. I just let the tears fall, there was no reason to hold them back. The pain was nothing I had ever felt. It was unbearable. I threw my head back and screamed louder. Carlos grabbed my face and turned it to his abandoned cock. I put it back in my mouth as a distraction, but it wasn't working that well.

"Don't worry, Little Logie. I can make this good for you."

'_I highly doubt that.' _I thought. That's when Kendall leaned up on his knees and angled his hips a little. After a few more painful thrusts, that's when he hit it, the bundle of nerves. The pain was beginning to disappear being replaced with pure pleasure.

I pulled off Carlos and rolled my eyes back.

"A_-ah~ Oh-h God," _I moaned.

"There we go," Kendall said thrusting hard into my hole. James and Carlos backed away from me and lifted up off my arms. They sat back and watched Kendall and I, stroking themselves every now and then. I didn't do much with my hands. I just moved my arms above my head and let them fall limp. I took my legs and wrapped them around Kendall waist, trying to pull him in deeper. With one hard thrust, Kendall had me making a particular loud peeping noise.

"Well, someone seems to like it." He said while I moaned. "But I want you _louder._"

*SLAP* A burning sensation flooding through my ass as he slapped it.

*SLAP SLAP*

"_AHH!_" I yelled in pain. "Stop it!"

*SLAP*

"All you gotta do is be louder and I'll stop." Kendall growled. I nodded and tipped my head back, tears stinging my eyes. He began thrusting again; faster and faster, harder and harder, causing more and more pleasure to run through my body from my abused hole. I began moaning again, louder like he wanted, the pressure doing magic on my prostate.

"_More~_" I moaned out subconsciously. He slowed his thrusts and then pulled out until I could only feel the tip penetrating me.

"Wha-?" He cut me off before I finished.

"_Beg for it." _

I whined in protest.

"Don't give me that, if you want it, _beg._"

I waited a bit, not knowing what to say before he pulled out all the way and flipped me onto my side, slapping my cheeks again and again.

*SLAP*

"Ahh!" I screeched.

"Beg!" He hissed.

"Ahhhh! Kendall! Ah! Fuck me, Kendall. Give it to me, Kendall!" I yelled.

"That's right. _Beg_ _more_."

"Give it to me! Shove your big cock up my ass! Pound my hole with your dick! I want it, I want it so bad! Come inside me! Fill me up!" I yelled. After I did though, my face went red. I looked over at Kendall and he was smiling down at me.  
"And I'll do just that." He thrusted into me again causing me to yell out; his balls slapping against my cheeks as he pounded harder and harder.

"_God,_" I groaned. Moan after moan began to spill from my mouth. The pleasure was indescribable and he kept hitting my sweet spot over and over _dead _on. I looked over at the other two boys; they were staring at Kendall and I and jacking off slowly. I reached down and grabbed my own dick. I began stroking it roughly. I was so close to coming I could taste it.

"I'm close," I whimpered.

"Cum for me, bitch," Kendall said thrusting harder and faster in a way to finish me off.

I closed my eyes and came with a shout, Kendall not that far after, filling my hole with the white liquid. I could feel it running down the crease of my ass and it made me shiver. I opened my eyes when I felt something land on my stomach. Carlos and James were stroking themselves roughly, ropes of cum shooting out and on to my stomach as they reached their climaxes. Loud pants were the only thing heard as the four of us tried to collect ourselves.

Kendall was the first to move. He lifted up his hand and held it towards me.

"What?" I half-panted, half-asked.

"Truce?" He said. "We'll stop beating you up, if we can continue doing things like this."

"Seriously? That's it? You'll leave me alone as long as we keep doing that?" I said with a cheeky smile.

Kendall grinned and nodded. I held up my arm and shook his hand.

"Great," Carlos said. "Now, let's get dressed, I have to get home before dinner."

"Mama's boy," James snickered.

Carlos shoved James playfully and the three started to rise. They began to gather their clothing while I continued to lay there on the tiled floor.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" James asked. He and Carlos gave me a confused look, but Kendall smirked. He knew exactly why I wasn't getting up. James noticed Kendall's smirk and asked; "Well? Why isn't he?"

Kendall's face grew into a large grin. "He can't move his legs."

* * *

**A/N:** _Well, there you have it!  
_

_Please Review!_


End file.
